The True Story of Cormac Mclaggen
by Cute-Freckles
Summary: 'He had crushed her in his iron-like arms and pressed her body to his, forcing his coarse lips on hers' The story of what really happened in Slughorn's Party, Christmas 1996. Implied Ron/Hermione. Hermione is 17, Ron 16.
1. Of Love Handles & Princes

Hermione Granger wasn't what you would call a small girl. Of course she wasn't fat, but she wasn't petite. She was average height and her breasts were pleasantly full and rounded, as was her bum. Her ankle bones stuck out slightly, but her legs were shapely and her waist was healthy, complimenting her hour glass figure. Sometimes she worried it might be too healthy, as she grasped the smooth, tanned flesh at her sides. One summer evening at the Burrow, just before she started her sixth year, she sat with Ginny and Mrs Weasley out in the garden, the three of them enjoying a girly gossip.

'Typical Ronnie. So careless with his clothes, that boy!', Mrs Weasley sighed as she sewed a button onto her youngest son's school shirt. It was of course a hand-me-down, one of George's this time. It was much too baggy for Ron, however, as the twins were slightly stocky, and therefore a lot broader than him. Hermione secretly thought Ron might have pulled the button off on purpose, frustrated at having to wear clothes that didn't fit him.

Her attention turned to the upstairs window, where she could see Fleur Delacour, admiring her reflection in one of the bedrooms. Much to Hermione's annoyance, she had arrived two days ago, as beautiful as ever, and was presently prancing about in the mirror wearing an extremely tight blue dress.

'I wish she wasn't so pretty', Hermione mumbled. What she really meant was that she wished Ron wouldn't blush like sweet spring blossom every time she entered the room.

'She's not _all _that, Hermione', Ginny piped up, as she fiddled with a daisy chain.

'But she's just so tall and willowy', Hermione went on. 'I mean- just look at her middle! She's tiny!'.

Hermione's eyes moved from Fleur's body to her own, as she squeezed the flesh around her waist and belly and concluded gloomily, 'She's not at all like me'

'Of course she's nothing like you, Hermione', said Mrs Weasley. 'You're not a bloody stick insect, for heaven's sake'

Ginny laughed loudly and clapped, but Hermione remained unconvinced, 'She's not a stick insect! She's stunning, Mrs Weasley!'

'Looks don't get you everywhere', Mrs Weasley smiled. 'One day, Hermione, you're going to fall in love with a gorgeous prince, and he's going to need a real, healthy woman to keep him warm at night. Not some stuck up Veela girl'

Both Ginny and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

'It's true!', Mrs Weasley went on, now laughing herself, too. 'They are called _Love _Handles for a reason, you know'

Ginny and Hermione roared with laughter for a good few minutes.

'You're right Mrs Weasley', Hermione agreed finally, as she got her breath back. The sun was setting over The Burrow and as they packed up the sewing kit ready to serve dinner, Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. The truth was that she had already fallen in love. For some years now her heart had been set on a gorgeous prince she planned to keep warm. She wondered if Mrs Weasley knew how she felt about her Ickle Ronniekins…

As she set the table that evening, Hermione found herself confident and glowing. Not even Fleur, flicking her blonde hair around and complaining about the calories in roasted potatoes could bother her.

Hermione Granger was real. A real, healthy woman.


	2. The Mclaggen Hold & Dreams of Ron Baby

'You're the first girl to ask me out, you know. I'm a proper bloke. I like to make the first move'. Cormac Mclaggen was booming over Slughorn's party music. It was Christmas 1996, and Hermione was standing under the mistletoe with one of the least attractive people she had ever laid eyes on. He had tiny eyes, and almost non-existent lips. What would Mrs Weasley say? Even if she wanted to, Hermione could never keep this guy warm at night. He was HUGE. Broad, chunky, and troll-like. Harry was right. He probably _could_ block all three goal hoops by staying in one position, unlike Ron who had to constantly tire himself by flying from one to the other. As Hermione looked at him, she struggled to get her head around how Mclaggen stayed in the air. She concluded that he must have a really hefty broomstick. She sighed, a sense of doom settling over her. She felt anything but a real woman right now. She felt like a little girl, like a tiny snippet of a thing, completely overshadowed by the breadth of his chest. She felt trapped and she didn't like it all. This night was supposed to be about her and Ron. About showing him that he belonged with her, that he was her baby and that they were meant to be much more than friends. _So _much more. But instead, he was wrapped up in the arms of Lavender Brown, and she was here, stuck with this hideous mountain troll. She hadn't even bothered to put sleek-easy in her hair. What was the point? It wasn't as if Ron was here, and he was the only boy she wanted to impress.

'Fancy a snog then?' Mclaggen asked eagerly. In truth Hermione had never fancied anything less in her life, but before she could make an excuse, he had crushed her in his iron-like arms and pressed her body to his, forcing his coarse lips onto hers. His mouth was hanging open and his thick tongue began thrusting into her mouth. He squeezed her tightly and she was breathless, for all the wrong reasons. The smell of his sweat filled her nostrils and as he continued his assault on her mouth, she became acutely aware of his rank, putrid breath. She tried to break free, to somehow release herself from the tight hold he had on her, but it was physically impossible, and as he pulled her closer still, she became aware of his hardness. It was enormous and throbbing and made her feel nauseas. She had to find a way of escaping, so she kicked him, ignoring his bellow of pain and running for dear life.

She finally stopped around the corner of a corridor somewhere near the north tower. She was panting, her breasts heaving, her hair a mess and her heart racing. What had she done? _Why _had she subjected herself that gross moment of intimacy? Her thoughts turned to Ron, who was probably curled up with Lavender in the common room, locked in a romantic embrace. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. She felt sick, sick that she was capable of doing anything – even letting the likes of Cormac Mclaggen stick his tongue down her throat- all for the sake of making Ron notice.

The moonlight shone brightly through an open castle window and the turret she stood in was deserted. She wanted to go and talk to Harry. She needed the support of her best friend, but she was scared that if she went back to the party straight away, Mclaggen might be there, so she chose to wait a while.

The neck line of her dress had slipped slightly, revealing some cleavage. Feeling the cool night air whip across her, she looked down. Her bosoms were rising and falling gently as she drew breath, and there, tucked safely in between them, was Ron's red and gold and tie. She had taken it from the Burrow two summers ago - it was an old one that he hadn't worn since the third year as it was ripped and frayed at the seams. Hermione thought it was perfect- her most precious possession.

She drew the tip out and pressed it to her nose, her lips, breathing in the scent of it- the sweet scent of Ron. 'Baby…' she whimpered, closing her eyes and loosing herself in the smell of him. She was so angry with him, so mad with jealousy, and yet just the smell of his tie made her melt. The thoughts of Lavender kissing his plush lips, smelling him for real, touching his milky skin, wrapping her arms around his neck, putting her hands on his waist…they broke her heart. She wanted to kill him…no, she wanted to kill Lavender, then lock her baby boy up in a room and make love to him endlessly…

She opened her eyes. There was still no one around, the moonlight in the turret brighter than ever. Hermione kissed Ron's tie tenderly. She yearned for him and was feeling daring. Instinctively she unstrapped the back of her dress, revealing her bosoms, straining against her bra. They looked like melons pushed together as Ron's tie remained secure in the tight valley between them. Hermione slid her finger underneath her bra, and in between her breasts, curling the silky material around it and pulling slightly. She whimpered, biting her lip as she gripped both ends of the tie, and began sliding it between her bosoms slowly. 'Ron!', she gasped, her body tingling at the sensation, his scent still filling her. She had no idea what she was doing but it felt good...erotic...tender. Like she was cleansing herself of the beastly Mclaggen and pleasing herself with dreams of her gorgeous Ron, with his heavenly scent and fiery hair. 'Baby…', she breathed, the pleasure overwhelming as she continued to slide his tie up and down the valley of her swelling breasts, her nipples hard with arousal.

She leant against a stone wall, and her mind exploded with visions of ravishing Ron. She thought about kissing his lips and his rosy freckled cheeks. She pictured undressing him, or watching him undress himself and get on top of her...She bit back a groan as the wetness at her centre became unbearable. She needed to touch herself, to moan his name, but she was in the middle of a corridor, and if she didn't stop herself soon she dreaded to think what might happen…

'HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?'

Cormac Mclaggen's voice echoed loudly against the castle walls. This had to be a nightmare, Hermione thought. He could NOT find her like this...


	3. Caught in the Act of Love

'HERMIONE!', he boomed again, his voice moving ever closer. Hermione panicked and Ron's tie slipped from her fingers as she tried desperately to cover herself. But her dress got caught and she turned only to find that she was too late. The enormous lump that was Cormac Mclaggen appeared before her, his mouth open and his eyes goggling at her breasts, which were practically bursting out of her bra.

'COARRRR! LOOK AT YOUR TITS!', He bellowed.

Hermione nearly ripped her dress as she finally covered herself, but she didn't care. She was mortified and just wanted to run.

'Got a little bit turned on by our snog did you?' Mclaggen went on, as she started to walk away. 'Who would have thought it? Hermione Granger, you randy mare!'

Another time she would have punched him, but right now she didn't want to even look at him.

'Is this yours?' he shouted, as she was nearly half way down the corridor.

She turned abruptly to see him rooted to the spot, a confused expression on his face, as he clutched Ron's tie.

'Give it back!', Hermione shouted, suddenly raging. As she ran at him trying to reach the tie, he just lifted his hand higher and higher.

'Not until you tell me what you're doing with a Gryffindor tie and your boobs out in the middle of the castle, Granger!' He laughed wickedly.

'That's none of your business you filthy bastard! Now give it back or you'll regret it'

'I'll tell the whole school about this, Granger!' Mclaggen goaded, ignoring her completely. 'I don't know if I'll be able to hold my tongue. Unless of course, you do us both a little favour. Think about it -I'm feeling generous and you look like you could do with a good once over'

'You're sick!', Hermione spat, disgusted.

'Maybe. But I'm not stupid', he retorted, his eyes twinkling. 'I _know_ you want that Weasley boy. You think he's cute, don't you?'

Hermione felt herself go red. Was it that obvious?

'You don't know what you're talking about', she said quietly.

'Don't I?' smirked Mclaggen. He put on a posh, high pitched voice and started moaning as if in orgasm:'Oh Ron!...your so hot...Oh baby I love you...more baby, more-'

'SHUT UP!', Hermione screamed, her face crimson and her palms sweating.

'Too bad he's got a girlfriend', Mclaggen persisted, staring at her. She was frozen. Mortified.

'You know...I can help you get rid of some of that tension', he breathed, moving closer to her and eyeing her heaving breasts. 'I bet they bounce like _crazy'_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt like vomiting.

'Come on Granger, there's no one around', he whispered, undoing the fliers of his enormous trousers.'Treat yourself. Get those juicy tits out and _ride_ me'

Hermione shook with fury. Who on earth did this troll think he was? She was fuming to the point of loosing it, but she stopped herself, determined to control the situation.

'Right. That's it', Hermione said calmly, as Mclaggen continued to leer at her. She got down on her knees and began removing one of her high heels.

'Oooohh! Giving us a private show are we Granger? Is this all part of your seduction routine?'

'You could say that', Hermione smiled coolly, as she raised her shoe and hit him with it. Hard. Right in the privates, which, incidentally, were hard too. Big surprise.

'OWWW!' He fell to the floor as he writhed in pain.

Hermione cackled in delight as she bent over him, grabbing his collar and looking him straight in the eye as she whispered, 'If you ever _ever_speak to me like that again, you great worthless lump, I will rip you limb from limb, do understand me?'

He nodded, shaking with fear.

'You're lucky I don't have my wand on me right now, Mclaggen. Mention any of this to any living soul and I will tell everyone how you groped me under that mistletoe like a wild beast. And it will be your word against mine. Do I need to spell this out for you?'

He shook his head vigorously, apparently unable to speak.

'Good', said Hermione, suddenly quite amused. 'Now give me back my boy's tie, you stinking troll'

She snatched it out of his hand and left him, feeling empowered and really rather cool.

The closest way back to Gryffindor Tower was through Slughorn's office, so she decided to pass through. She could do with a chat to Harry, relating the (edited) events of the evening. And heaven knows, she needed a drink.

Just before she stepped back into the party, she kissed Ron's tie. He may be with Lavender right now, but she _would_make him her baby. One of these days. She straightened her dress and tucked his tie between her breasts again, keeping it hidden, safe and warm.


End file.
